Growing Pains
by gomababe
Summary: Cuteness abounds. More Scotland/colony!Canada bonding. Why do I love writing these so much?


A/N: Blame ArcticNorth and her latest fanart for this one. Scotland is the best uncle in the world ever.

...

Canada kept a tight grip on Kumajiro as he struggled to walk along the corridors in the huge house he was now living in with England. He sighed as he tried to remember which way America had gone. The other colony was growing far faster than Canada was, and had left his brother trailing along behind yet again. Canada, not watching where he was going, suddenly bumped into a much taller person. Kumajiro wriggled free and sat down on the floor as Canada looked up,

"Uncle Scotland!" he exclaimed happily, giggling as the older nation chuckled and kneeled down to his eye level,

"Och, Canada, ye should watch where ye're goin' laddie." The Celtic nation chuckled as he ruffled the colonies hair. Canada squeaked a little in protest, trying to get his uncle's hands away from his head, which only caused Scotland to start tickling him instead. Squealing, the little colony tried to wriggle free,

"St...stop it." He squeaked, "You're bigger than me, it's not fair!" he whined in between his giggles. Kumajiro, deciding this was a fun game to play, pounced on Scotland, causing the older nation to topple over and release his grip on the little colony. Canada grinned, "Yay Kumajuma!" he yelled with delight, attacking his uncle with ferocious tickles as the little bear cub sat on Scotland's stomach, pinning the Celtic nation to the floor. Scotland roared with laughter as Canada tickled at his neck,

"Come on, th...that's not f...fair." he gasped. Canada giggled,

"You're bigger than me, so Kumatuma helping out is so fair." He retorted, sticking his tongue out. Scotland managed to think about that for a moment, and found he couldn't argue with that logic,

"Alright, alright, you win wean." He gasped, "Now let me up, I cannae breathe." He admitted. Canada grinned, nodded and gently pushed the polar bear cub from off his uncle's stomach. Kumajiro looked up at Canada reproachfully, but didn't say anything as his charge giggled some more. Scotland finally got up into a sitting position and patted the floor next to him,

"So whit are ye doin' wanderin' around the hoose a' on yer own like this then?" he asked. Canada sat down next to his uncle,

"I was playing 'tag' with America, but he can run a lot faster than I can." He pouted. Scotland looked down the corridor,

"I thought I saw him run past earlier, I couldnae really be sure since he wis there one second, then gone the next." Scotland muttered, mostly to himself. Canada sighed,

"It's not fair, I'm always 'it'." He pouted petulantly, "just because Alfred's bigger than I am..." Scotland smiled at the rant and laid a hand on the colony's shoulder,

"That won't last forever laddie," he assured the child, "You'll grow bigger soon enough, wait and see." Canada looked up at Scotland,

"But when?" he whined, "It feels like I'll be tiny forever." Scotland laughed,

"Ye sound like England did at your age." He chuckled, hugging the colony, "An' look at him now; the world's largest Empire." Canada sent him a small smile,

"Yeah, but he's still really short compared to you and Papa." He pointed out. Scotland grinned,

"Aye, that's true, but he's got a bigger head." He retorted. Canada stifled a giggle at that. Scotland hugged Canada tightly,

"Now dinnae you worry about bein' so wee right now, a'right? Ye're still a wee bairn yet, enjoy that while ye can." He said. Canada gratefully returned the hug and nodded,

"I will uncle Scotland, thank you." He replied quietly. Scotland smiled gently as he released the little colony and got up,

"Ye're welcome wee one, now you go an' find America and play a'right. Yer auld uncle's got somethin' he needs tae be daein'." Canada nodded as he prodded Kumajiro awake and dashed off down the corridor to find his brother,

"Bye-bye uncle Scotland!" he called before he ran out the back door. Scotland laughed as he waved the child off,

"Bye wean." He sighed, shaking his head, as he walked down the corridor in the other direction, whistling as he went off to find England. Maybe he could embarrass the Empire by bringing up some old childhood stories from before Rome's invasion in front of Portugal, France and Austria?


End file.
